


Time Switch

by Serenity1



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Break Up, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Evidence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hatred, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Doc Brown, he kept his secret to himself when he had realized he was in love with her. He so wanted to kiss her before Marty had left for 1985, but that would mean changing history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after movie 1 and if you had played the BTTF The Game, it also takes place there. However the dialogue and the date changes to coincide with the story.

Doc sighed as he was thinking of what to do with the time machine. It was dangerous to go time-travel. It wasn't dangerous for him, it was dangerous for his young assistant. Whom happens to be a girl. No, a tom - boy in fact, who goes by the name of Marty. Her full name is Martha Seamus Mcfly. 

When they were in 1955, Marty had gotten attention by three men. One was her own father, George Mcfly; second was Biff Tannen and lastly it was himself. Marty's own mother became jealous because of all the time George was spending with Marty. In the end, it was Lorraine who pushed Marty out off the way to kiss George in the school dance.

That wasn't the end of that situation. During the school dance, Biff tried to rape Marty but it was thanks to George who knocked him out and that was how Marty danced with George and Lorraine pushed Marty to kiss George in the end. 

As for Doc Brown. He kept his secret to himself when he had realized he was in love with her. He so wanted to kiss her before Marty had left for 1985, but that would mean changing history. Besides, Marty has a boyfriend name William Evans. Doc knew that because of the flier she showed him with the number and a statement "I love you" with his name beside it.

Before the incident of 1955, Marty had told Doc everything. "His the quarterback of our high school football team, doc," She had said sighing deeply as she was watching him work. "He may be my first, but I know his the one!" Marty gushed out as she had sat on his armchair.

Doc had frowned as he turns to look at her, "There's plenty of men out there for you, Marty. You can't just fall in love with the first," he said.

"Doc, I know his the one. It got to be!" She had exclaimed, "he promised to marry me once out of college," Marty said happily as she had showed Doc the promise ring. Doc didn't say anything more as he knew he couldn't changed her mind.

There was a bark coming out from Einstein as Doc had been loss in his thoughts as he didn't hear the door opening. "Quiet Einie! I know she's here early for some reason," Doc said to the dog.

It was a Tuesday and usually Marty would stay after school to watch William practice until five o'clock before coming to his place to watch him work. Something must be wrong then as Doc watches Marty come inside. He beams, "Marty! I wasn't expecting you to be here early," Doc said.

Marty turns around and Doc immediately saw the red teared face. Doc froze on the spot. She definitely had been crying, he thought. "Marty…?" He asked worriedly.

Marty sniffed as she sat on the armchair as Einstein and Doc came towards her. "William cheated on me," She said not quite looking at either of them. "I found him kissing the top cheerleader of our football team just outside the gym doors. I shouted at his face, I slapped him and then I threw the promise ring towards the cheerleader before stomping off and coming here," She said.

"I am so sorry, Marty," Doc said uneasy as he wasn't good at comforting someone.

"Freaking bitch. I hope she either goes to hell or dies," She mutters.

"Now Marty…" Doc began.

"The sad thing is, I was going to tell him I got accepted to Hill Valley University," Marty said.

"That's good news, Marty! I actually taught there for awhile," Doc said.

Marty perks up, "Really?" She asked.

"For a year or two before I began my time travel machine," Doc said as he looks back at the DeLorean. "I was thinking earlier and I don't want to dismantle it," he said as he got near to the machine.

Marty stood up and follows him as Einstein had left the two of them. "But doc, you already started it," She said as she pointed out the pieces. 

Doc nodded, "I'm going to make renovations to it. Sure it will take awhile, but it's worth it. Plus I'm going to give you some gadgets to protect yourself," he said looking at Marty.

"What kind of gadgets?" Marty asked intrigued.

"Dunno yet, but I don't want a repeat like in 1955," Doc said. "I'll have to go into the future and look for some once the time machine is done," he said.

"Doc, you do realize I can protect myself, right? I did took karate classes," Marty pointed out.

"Then why did George have to protect you?" Doc asked.

Marty fidgeted, "Biff just caught me in surprise," She said.

"Yes, well…in the mean time, will just go on our regular routine basis and I am getting those gadgets to you," Doc said sternly.

"You're the doc, doc," Marty said sighing.

\-----------

The routine wasn't all that easy as Marty moved into the dormitory of Hill Valley University and could only come home during weekends when she wasn't busy with exams. The same goes for the holidays. Doc misses her very much and when a day goes into a week without seeing her, doc would go and visit her in the dormitory with Einstein right behind him.

Ten months passed as it was already March of 1986. Marty just finished her second class on that Friday when she had gotten an excited call from doc.

"Marty! I didn't disturb you or anything, did I?" Doc's excited voice asked. 

"You called me in the knick of time, doc. What's up?" Marty asked.

"I finished it! The DeLorean is finally renovated! Can you be here by midnight?" Doc asked.

Marty looks at the time and saw that it was already 2:15pm. Her next class was at 4pm. It will take her approximately four hours to get back. "Sure doc, if it's not too traffic," She said. 

"That's great. I'll see you then!" Doc exclaims and the two hang up.

\----------

Marty arrived at Doc's place at the time of 11:30PM. She took out her key from her pocket to go inside, "hey doc, where are you?!" She calls out.

"I'm over here, Marty!" Doc calls out as Marty saw him hovering a brand new DeLorean. 

Marty's jaw dropped, "What the hell! I thought you didn't have any money?!" She asked shocked.

"I saved up money for like a rainy day or so," Doc explained as he went over to a table.

Marty follows him, "It's a four seater!" She exclaims. "Why do we need a four seater?!"

Doc dodges off the question as he gave Marty some gadgets. "I was able to get you some protection within the year 2015," he said.

Marty raises an eyebrow, "lipstick and a phone?" She asked bewildered.

"The lipstick is a pepper spray," Doc explains as he twisted off the cap to show her. "The phone is actually a cellphone stun gun," he said.

Marty stared at it in awe, "I wish we have the cell phone this small nowadays," She said. "So doc, this really will help me defend myself?" She asked.

"I tested it on someone in 2015," Doc explained as Marty frowns at him. Doc sighed, "don't worry, nobody got hurt," he said.

"Wait! You went to the year 2015 without me!" Marty exclaims as she stuffed the items in her bag.

"I have to, Marty. At least now the car can fly," Doc said proudly.

"Were you able to see me? I would had been forty-six," Marty said.

Doc didn't answer straight away. He did saw Marty by accident. That wasn't the shocking thing. It was the fact of seeing him, walking beside her as he pushes a stroller in front of him. Was he truly a father and married the young lady in front of him? "No, but I did saw your parents," he lies.

"Mmm, so where do you want to test this hover conversion thing again?" Marty asked.

"Let's go to Lone Pine Mall," Doc said as Marty agrees.


	2. Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Doc goes back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked how Back to the Future The Game was able to go back in the year 1931. We were able to see how Emmett "Doc" Brown was like when he was Marty's age. It is rather too bad that the movie wasn't centered in 1931. I changed the date a bit as well as the dialogue and some stuff (due to the fact I wanted Doc's age younger).

Marty fidgeted in the passenger seat as she stares at Doc. "So, what year are we going?" She asks intrigued.

"I'm trying to decide that input. I don't want to go near 1955 where your parents might recognize you or we might interfere something so drastic before that happens," Doc explains.

Marty thought thoughtfully, "How about your childhood? You never really talk about that to me," She said slowly.

"Err…."

"Aw, come on, doc!" Marty pleads with him as she tries to change his mind. "I want to see how you look like when you were my age!"

Doc sighed as he could not ignore the pleading look from Marty. He looks at the time circuit momentarily before pressing into the keypad: June 13, 1937. 

"Something special with that date, doc?" She asks.

"You'll see when we get there," Doc replies.

\-------

When they finally arrived, Doc drove towards Hill Valley but stopped when it was at least a mile away. "Remember Marty, don't touch anything or interact to anyone. If you really want to find me, I should be in town near the courthouse," Doc said as Marty got out.

"But how do I know it's you?" She asked.

Doc fidgeted in his seat, "You'll know whom I am. Let's say, two hours to pick you up?" He asked. "I'll give you some money for you to change clothes. I'm afraid those futuristic clothing won't do you good," Doc said as he got the suitcase from behind him and gave her the money.

"Thanks doc," Marty replies as she closes the door and watches Doc leave to go to 1986.

Marty turns around to look at the road in front of her, "at least it would be worth it," She mutters as she begins to walk.

\-------

Marty's jaw literally drops as soon as she enters Hill Valley. The roads may be not perfect, but the town was so clean! She looks around for the clothing store and she spotted the one that Doc was talking about. She quickly goes to the store. 

There was barely anyone there as she looks for clothes that she could like while being in that time period. Ten minutes later, she went out wearing the clothes that she bought from the store.

"Now, if I was doc, where would I be?" Marty muttered as she begins walking. "Damn it, doc! You only gave me two hours to find you with no hints of how you look like!" Marty said angrily to nobody then herself. She swore as she looks around and saw a restaurant called: Soup Kitchen. 

Maybe in there? She thought as she walks toward it. Almost to the doorway, she heard raised voices coming from inside. The door isn't shallow, she thought as she listens from the outside.

"I know what you've been trying to do with my experiments, Edna! You've been sabotaging them so that I could stay in law with my pop!" The male voice exclaimed angrily.

"That's a lie, Emmett!" The woman, Edna exclaims as Marty's eyes widened. "You have no proof! Besides, you and I are dating. Why would I want to sabotage your experiments right before the expo that's coming up?" Edna asked angrily.

"Maybe because you have the hots for that other inventor, Julian Moore!" Emmett snapped.

"How dare you…!" Edna's voice trailed off as Marty couldn't hear anything as she wasn't talking so loudly as before. Then she heard a slap as Marty winced at the sound. "I'll be back in your lab tonight, Emmett. I don't want to see any distraction from your parents," Edna said.

Marty didn't heard the response from Emmett, but a moment later, she saw a woman with black hair coming out. That must be Edna, she thought as she watches her leave. As the coast was clear, Marty strode over to the door to open it but was instead gotten hit by it. She fell to the ground, groaning.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" A panicky voice asked.

Marty groans as she opens her eyes. Right in front of her, she saw a red headed young man with brown eyes staring at her in concern. "I….I'm fine," She stutters as young Emmett frowns.

Emmett helps her up to her feet. "Are you sure? I can bring you to the hospital to check you over," he said.

"I'm okay, doc," Marty said slowly.

"'Doc?' I'm not sure what you're talking about, but right now, I'm in law. As soon as I enter the expo, I'll be a scientist," Emmett said beaming, "that is, if my experiments will stop being sabotage by Edna," he said unhappily.

Marty shifted nervously, she didn't want to get involved whatever doc did in this timeline. She might screw history. "Why not show me around town? I'm new here," She lies.

"Of course! It will at least show you how sorry I am for knocking you over," Emmett said with a smile making Marty blushed. "Now where to begin? Ah, why not the courthouse?" He asks excitedly as Marty follows him.

\-------

45 minutes had passed and they were back where they started. "How did you like Hill Valley?" Emmett asked.

"It's very beautiful," Marty said as she was gazing around where she stood.

There was a beeping noise as the noise startled both of them. Emmett swore as he turns off his alarm watch. "My pop needs me home soon to finish some paperwork for tomorrow, why not swing by the mansion later? I'll be done in about two hours," Emmett said hopefully.

Marty raised an eyebrow at him, was he flirting with her? "I'm not sure if I'll have time later, but I can try to be there," She said uncertainly. 

"Great! Here's my address," Emmett said as he found a slip of paper and pen to write it down. "It's not far from here, I hope to see you soon, Marty," he said as he bids farewell before walking away.

Marty opens the slip of paper and smiles. It was the same address as she always goes to. When she puts away the paper, she saw someone walking towards her. She frowns as she waited at the spot.

"Is your name Marty? Martha Seamus McFly?" The man asks making Marty winced.

She didn't want to use her full name here in case she ran into a relative. "Yea, that's me, may I help you?" She asks as the man handed her a clipboard.

"Please initial and sign, I am from Western Union and I got a letter for you," the man said making Marty frowned as she signs.

The man handed her a package as Marty opens it. Inside she gotten two papers, she scanned it to see whom sent it and she gasped as soon as she saw the last page. "May 13, 1933?!" She exclaims as she saw the date. 

Doc indeed has a lot of explaining to do….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? Was it okay? I really do need a beta and I hope someone will come along the way. The next chapter should be up next week hopefully.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Marty's first kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm writing chapter four at the moment and hopefully should be up by Father's Day. I'm also back into playing Pokémon Y on my Nintendo 3DS, so it might take awhile...I also don't owe Back to the Future.

Dear Marty,

With the time circuits being all erratic, it made the time vehicle go back farther down to the past. As of right now, I am near Hill Valley. Due to the circumstances, do not find me. I already have a new set of memories since meeting you in 1937.

In due time, I will have the time circuits fixed but it looks like I won't be coming to get you until two days time. I will be sending you some money to use in the next letter I'll be sending. Don't worry, I know where you will be and therefore I can not tell you since it didn't happen to you yet. 

Hopefully you're having a wonderful time there? I am sorry you have to see that argument between me and Edna. My memories are becoming clear to me, but sadly I still can not tell you. Just hangout wherever my younger part is and everything should be fine until then.

Once again Marty, I am truly sorry that this happen. I will find a way for the both of us to somehow communicate one another. Just be careful.

Your friend in time,  
E. "Doc"

"Damn it, doc!" Marty mumbles angrily, she so wanted to strangle doc at the moment.

"You! I've seen you walking with Emmett earlier around town," Edna's voice said angrily as Marty looks up.

Marty was in the Soup Kitchen sitting at a far away table away from the customers and servers. Thankfully she didn't ordered the soup as one of the waitresses told her it didn't taste so good. "Do I know you?" She asks even though she knew whom she was talking to.

"Listen here, girl! Emmett doesn't need any distractions coming from a low-class, unlady like person as yourself! He needs someone that's high in class and is very sophisticated," Edna said.

What a snob, Marty thought as she snort at Edna's response. "Your just after his money and fame," She said glaring back at her.

"Why you, ungrateful…!" Edna began but just then, two police officers came inside and was now staring at their direction. "Lucky for you I have to go to the court office to finish some stuff. Remember what I said girl, don't bother Emmett," Edna said and with that last sentence, she left.

Marty shook her head, what did doc see in her? She thought as she looks at the time. She swore, she was suppose to meet Emmett at this time! She quickly folded up the letter and put it in her pocket as she left the Soup Kitchen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marty stares in awe at the mansion in front of her. Hell, she knew that Doc was wealthy before but seeing the mansion up close, now that's a different matter. She went towards the front door to knock and a man in a suit opens it.

"May I help you?" He asks.

Marty gulps, "I'm looking for Emmett Brown. He invited me over earlier," She explained.

"Young Master Brown is in the study finishing up some paperwork for Master Brown. I will take you to him," the man said as he stepped aside.

Marty follows the man after he closes the door as she looks around, gaping every now and then. They stopped at a close door as the man in front of her knocks. "Master Brown, a young pretty lady is here to see you. She claims that you invited her," the man said as Marty made a face at him.

"Oh! Marty!" A voice exclaims from the inside, "send her in Jonathan and leave the door open, will you? I'll be heading out to a different room in a few," Emmett said from inside.

The man name Jonathan complies as he watches Marty goes past him, "don't hesitate to holler if you need anything. Mr. Brown's parents aren't here right now. But Miss Brown should be back by this evening," Jonathan said as Marty raises an eyebrow in a questioning look but Jonathan has left.

"Whose Miss Brown, Emmett?" Marty asked curiously as she walks over to the desk.

"My younger sister, Elizabeth. She's trying to be a singer like Trixie without father knowing. Only our mother knows about what we truly want to do," Emmett explained.

Marty frowns as she sat at a nearby chair. How come Doc never told me about her? Did something bad happened? She thought worriedly. "So why did you invite me over, Emmett?" She asks.

Emmett beams at her, "My invention of course! It's almost done for the expo. Come on, I'll show you," Emmett said excitedly as he stood up and he grabs Marty's hand without even realizing it to lead her to the next room.

Marty stares at the hand that was holding her. She blushed slightly, nobody held my hand since William, she thought as she and Emmett enters a room that was filled with gadgets and gizmos.

"Welcome to my lab, Marty! During the day, I'm a scientist. But once night hits, I'm a lawyer clerk," Emmett mutters the last sentence.

"Is this what you're building for the expo?" Marty asks gesturing to the gizmo.

Emmett looks at Marty startled, "How did…?"

Marty fidgeted, "I overheard your argument with Edna when you bumped into me that day," She explains.

"Well, that's no surprise since we were talking loudly," Emmett said shrugging.

"So, is that it?" Marty asked again.

"Yep! It's not done yet and with the sabotaging along with mine and Edna's argument, well….but it has to be done by this Friday even though the expo is in October!" Emmett said.

"It's only Tuesday though," Marty said.

"Yes, but the judges wants it done by a certain date. Which is this Friday!" Emmett exclaims.

"Let me get this straight: it's only June, but the judges wants it done this week even though the expo is in October?!" Marty asked.

Emmett nodded, "and with all the sabotaging going on, the judges says I have to turn it in Saturday night if I have proof," he said.

Marty winces, "This is heavy. Is there anything I can do?" She asks.

"You can assist me by passing the tools," Emmett said.

Marty nodded as she helps Emmett. The two talked about various of other topics and before Marty knew it, Emmett was introducing her to Elizabeth. Marty's jaw dropped as the two could be like twins as Elizabeth could be the female version of Emmett. Elizabeth bid farewell as she needed to start on her law class homework and that left Emmett and Marty alone again.

Marty looks at the time and swore. "I had no idea it's already that time," She said as Emmett looks.

The time read: 6:23pm. "It's still early, my parents shouldn't be back till 10pm," he said.

"It's sorry Emmett, I need to find a hotel tonight," Marty said.

"Hotel?! Why not stay here?" Emmett asked.

Marty huffed, "You know why," She said as Emmett nodded.

"I'll be working tomorrow at the courthouse so I won't be done till like 7pm," Emmett said sighing.

"It's okay, I'm fine on my own," She said.

"Before you go Marty..." Emmett said and before Marty could say anything, Emmett had grabbed her waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

Marty was too shocked to say anything. She didn't respond back to the kiss as she was out from it. Neither the two heard a doorbell and voices coming from the hallway either.

"What the hell is going on here?!" An angry voice asked.

Shit! That's Edna! Marty thought as her eyes widened and she pushes Emmett away from her to face Edna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I think there might be two more chapters left for this story, but I am not sure until I write them out. Thanks for reading!


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty falls for Emmett....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BTTF!!!

Before Marty and the others could say anything, it was Jonathan whom piped up first. "Miss Seamus? This is for you. Someone from Western Union dropped by at the same time as Miss Strickland here," Jonathan said as he hands Marty a package.

I guess Doc knows about my last name here now, Marty thought as she got the package. "Thank you Jonathan," She said with a smile as Jonathan bowed and left.

"She's getting mail here now?!" Edna screeched.

Marty winced at the tone of her voice. "Now Edna, I think it's time for you to leave," Emmett said.

"Just wait until your father hears about this! And poor Elizabeth will have someone to deal with that's low class," Edna said.

"You never gave a damn about my sister, Edna. You practically ignore her every time you come here!" Emmett snapped.

"That's not true!" Edna protested. 

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth's voice asked from the doorway as all three looked up at her.

Before Emmett and Edna could say anything, it was Marty who spoke first. "I really should get going. I have a letter to read and I hadn't had dinner yet," She said.

"I'm sorry Marty, I didn't realized about dinner. Why don't I drive you to the hotel?" Emmett asked.

"What?!" Edna screeched again but everyone ignored her this time.

Marty shook her head, "I'll be fine. I'll be gone from Hill Valley on Thursday anyway," Marty said as Edna's face lit up.

Emmett was disappointed as Elizabeth spoke up, "come on then, Marty. I'll walk you to the door," She said as Marty nodded with a small smile.

\------

Finding a hotel wasn't easy with the money that Doc gave her. She was able to find one for two nights and had money left over for food. 

Before she went to bed that night, she called Emmett telling him about her plan the next day. Emmett was a bit reluctant and the only way to get inside the mansion was through Jonathan or a key to the house. So Emmett would swing by the hotel to give her the key. 

The next day, she heard a knock on her door and saw Emmett standing there once opened. "Edna didn't see you, did she?" Marty asks.

"She's probably at the high school since she's helping out at the expo," Emmett said shrugging as he gave her the key. "I still don't like this idea," he said.

"You want proof of Edna sabotaging your invention, don't you? I only have one day here to give proof. If not, well…" Marty said slowly.

"At least you've tried. It doesn't matter if I have to turn it in Thursday night or not. As long as it's in, it's in," Emmett said. 

"Yea, but…." Marty wasn't so sure that Emmett had the time to finish by tomorrow night.

"I'll be fine, Marty. Look, I need to go. I'll meet you tonight," Emmett said and leans forward to give a kiss on the cheek of Marty before leaving. 

Marty sighed as she watches Emmett leave. It was time to look for Edna…

\------  
It wasn't easy on following Edna the whole entire day. Marty was able to see Jonathan and Edna together at one point as she took a picture of them with her new Elvo camera that she had bought that day as she even bought a small purse. When Edna went into the school, Marty decided to stay out and stick sitting on the bench nearby.

She gotten lunch at a nearby cafe. She peeked inside the school doors and saw Edna was there talking to a group of women. She quickly took a picture of them before going back to the bench to eat her lunch. It wasn't long when Edna came out and Marty began to follow her again.

To her surprise, she was following Edna to Emmett's mansion. Marty hid behind some bushes that were facing the entrance to the house. She watches Edna knock on the door and saw Jonathan opening it. Marty's eyes widened as she saw them kissed. She quickly took out her camera to take a snap shot.

"So… that's why doc's inventions are going whacky. Both of them are in it!" Marty mutters.

Once inside the mansion, Marty waited a few minutes before going herself. At least the door doesn't squeak, she thought as she opens the door with the key Emmett gave her. Marty quietly walks in the hallway (she puts the key back into her purse and closes the door) towards Emmett's room but stopped as soon as heard noises before the room.

"Oh yes! Right there, Jonathan! Harder!" Edna moans out quietly loudly.

Marty blushed bright red as she quickly went into the room where it held Emmett's inventions. I have to tell doc about Edna! She thought as she quickly finds a hiding place. She didn't have to wait long as she watches Edna enter the room with Jonathan.

"Hey babe, when will I see you again?" Jonathan asks as he licks his lips at her.

When the two began to bicker, Marty took a quick picture of them. Marty watches Edna go towards one of Doc's gizmos and saw that it was the one for the expo. Marty gaped as she goes nearer to Edna but she accidentally hits the table by mistake startling Edna and stopping Jonathan in mid-sentence.

"What was that?" Edna asks puzzled as she took out a piece of item before tucking it in her pocket.

Jonathan shrugged, "it was probably a rat. We should go babe, Emmett might come home early," he said.

"I'm not sure it was a rat…" Edna mutters but she follows Jonathan out the room as they close the door behind them.

Marty quickly got into action. She stood up and she quickly fishes out her small flashlight to turn it on. She went towards to where Doc's gizmo was sitting and she took a picture of the spot on what Edna had taken. As she was about to turn off the flashlight, she heard the door knob jingle. 

Marty swore as she was tempted to go and hide again, but it was too late when the door opens and the lights flashed on revealing Jonathan. "You! What you doing here?!" He asked angrily.

With trembling hands, Marty took out her cellphone stun gun as Jonathan advances on her. "I'm so sorry," She mutters and before Jonathan could react, she uses the stun gun on him.

Marty watches it zap him in a full power source. She stares in awe at the stun gun as Jonathan falls over on his back, paralyze. Without hesitation, she puts her stuff back in her bag and bolts out before Jonathan could regain consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 73 hits!!! I wasn't really expecting to have any hits at all. I hope you guys are reading it even though you aren't leaving any kudos. I was going to put this up for Father's Day, but why wait if you guys are already waiting? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SMUT!!!!


	5. Beyond Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Emmett are able to share something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BTTF!!!

It only took a few hours for the pictures to be developed and during that time, she ate dinner. Edna was nowhere in sight as that was a relief for her. Marty bought a small snack in case she gets hungry later before getting the develop pictures. 

Once the pictures were done, she went back to her hotel and saw that it was 6:30pm. Emmett should be coming out soon, Marty thought as she lies on the bed and started to watch television. It wasn't long until she heard a knock on the door and saw that it was Emmett. 

"Emmett, your here early," Marty commented as it was quarter to six.

Emmett shrugs, "your leaving tomorrow and I want to spend time with you. I'll listen to pop's lecture tomorrow," he said as Marty frowns and she let him in inside.

"Don't tell me you left without telling him!" Marty accused. 

"So? You don't know my father, Marty," Emmett said.

"But…" Marty began as she hit her back against the wall. 

"Were you able to follow Edna?" He asks.

Marty nodded as she gestures to her bag then looks up at Emmett. "Everything's in there. I have hard-" She didn't finished as Emmett's chapped lips were against hers.

Marty was a bit shell shocked. She didn't noticed Emmett's right hand boldly going towards her right breast through her clothing. Marty gasped and moaned as she broke the kiss off. "Oh god, Emmett! Bed, now!" Marty commanded as Emmett obliged.

Marty has ignored the consequences of the timeline that she changed. Once on the bed, the two began to take each other clothes in a hurried way, they couldn't get enough of each other. Once naked, Marty laid down on her back as Emmett trails kisses downwards to its destination. 

"Ha-have you ever done this before?" Marty manages to get out.

"Once, but you know how that turned out," Emmett said as Marty knew what he was talking about. His head snaps up to look at her, "Marty, are you a…" he didn't finished as Marty blushes and nodded. "I..I didn't know, I don't want to be the one that will make you lose your virginity," Emmett said.

"Emmett, if I didn't want this, I would have told you. Besides, I trust you and I'm glad that you are the one I will lose it too," Marty said.

Emmett looks at her face for a moment before he continues on what he was doing. Marty gasped and then moans as she felt Emmett licking at her clit. Marty put her hand up on top of his head as she began to breathe erratically. She uses her other hand to play with one of her breasts. "Oh Emmett…" 

Emmett gave her clit one last lick as he pulls away making Marty groaned in disappointment. Emmett smirks as he went up to her and kisses her on the lips. Marty moans at the taste as Emmett breaks off the kiss to look at her, "your turn to suck," he said as he gestures down to his cock.

Emmett moves slightly back as Marty got up and went down on her knees on the bed. Marty looks up at Emmett before she grabs both of her breasts and putting the cock in the middle. Emmett moans at the feeling as Marty begins to move as she licks the head. 

Pretty soon, Marty was at a rhythm where Emmett had his head thrown back in pleasure. "Oh fuck! Marty!" Emmett groans.

Marty grins as she rubs his cock against her tits faster and faster as it slides between her breasts up and down. Before she knew it, Emmett's cock exploded right in her face as cum was dripping from his cock and Marty's face. She heard Emmett groaned in pleasure as Marty licked her lips and she could taste the cum there.

Emmett moaned at the sight as he leans forward to kiss Marty. The two kissed fiercely before one of them needed air to breath. Emmett was lying on his back, trying to catch his breathing as Marty lays down next to him on the right. 

"Just let me catch my breath," Emmett mutters.

Marty smirked, "Shouldn't I be the one catching my breath?" She asked.

"Mmm," Emmett replies lazily as he turns facing her. 

Marty moans as she feels Emmett's cock against her entrance. She felt Emmett's hands holding her as one of his hands went towards her breasts and began to play with her nipple. Marty threw her head back in pleasure as Emmett kisses her neck. "We need protection first if this is your first time," he mutters.

Marty shook her head numbly, "I want to feel you, baby. I want to feel your hot seed filling me," She said as Emmett groans.

The two kissed before Emmett lines his cock up against her entrance before pushing it in slowly. Marty gasped in surprise on the feeling as it did hurt. She whimpers as Emmett kisses her cheek apologetically, "it will get better, I promise," he said soothingly as Marty nodded.

Emmett pushed in more as he groans, "You're so tight, it's no wonder it is hurting you," he mutters as Marty shuts her eyes. Pretty soon, Marty could feel Emmett thrusting back in and out off her as slowly as possible. Marty moans as Emmett's thrusts began to pound into her and soon, she was screaming.

"Oh yes! Pound me, Emmett!" Marty cries in pleasure as she could hear the bed creaking. Marty gasps as she felt Emmett slaps her ass in time with the thrusting. She didn't care if there were people in the other room, all she needed now was Emmett. 

Marty didn't know this was going to be so good! She couldn't help it as she came with a loud yell as she cries out Emmett's name. Three pounds later, Emmett too came inside Marty as she groans at the feeling of the hot seed. "Oh god, Emmett…" Marty says breathlessly as Emmett slowly slid out from her making Marty whimper at the loss. 

"That was quick," Emmett mutters as he turns to kiss her on the cheek.

"Mmm, first time, remember?" Marty said as she had closed her eyes as she tries to calm her breathing.

Emmett nodded but then freezes. "Marty…" he began.

"Hmm?" Marty asked without opening her eyes or turning to look at him.

Emmett looks at her as he didn't say anything awhile for a moment. He smiles, "It's nothing. Let's just sleep since tomorrow we need to be fresh to present the evidence," he said.

Marty nodded in agreement as she turns to snuggle against Emmett. Emmett sighed as he put a hand on her protectively, you are mine, he thought as he soon falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing sex scenes, so I hope this was okay. Awesome, 95 hits!!! I wish I had 95 kudos instead, but 95 hits is okay since I know people are looking at my story. Hopefully there would be more hits along the way. 
> 
> I'm starting to write the next chapter so it should be up hopefully somewhere this week or this weekend. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc returns for Marty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BTTF!

Time Switch VI  
The next day, Marty wakes up from a sound of knocking coming from the door. She groggily opens her eyes and stood up as smoothly as she can so that she wouldn’t wake Emmett in the process. Marty opens the door to see a man standing there. 

“Are you miss Martin Seamus McFly?” The man asks.

“Uh, yes?” Marty asked bewildered.

“I’m from Western Union and I got a letter for you,” the man said giving Marty a package. Marty took it as the man gotten out his clipboard. “Please sign,” the man says as Marty nodded and signs it. The man puts it away and before he leaves, says: “That will be your last letter from him.”

“Wait, what?” Marty asks blinking.

“There was a note attached to it with a generous amount of money on it. It’s from your friend,” the man said and he smiles politely to her before leaving without another word.

Marty closes the door and she turns around and sees Emmett, sitting upon the bed staring at her. “Whose it from?” He asked.

“I have no idea,” she lies with a shrug as she put the package on the table.

“Marty…”

“Emmett, why don’t you take a shower first? We have to freshen up before heading to the school to present our findings,” Marty said.

Emmett frowns at her but nodded anyway, “Very well,” he replies as he got out of bed and Marty blushes at the sight in seeing him naked. “Do you want to join me?” He asked smirking at seeing Marty’s red face.

“At that rate, we won’t be able to get anything done,” she said.

“O-Okay, you’ll be missing out some fun,” Emmett teases as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Marty shook her head in amusement and she waited to hear the shower going on before turning to look at the package and opening it. There was one piece of paper inside and she took it out to read it.

Dear Marty,

The time vehicle is finally working again! I’m sorry it took this long, but I’m sure you have a good experience there? I sure have since the memories are catching up to me by now (Marty blushes again at the thought) and it is a very pleasant feeling. 

Anyway, the judging should be somewhere in the evening so I’ll swing by and pick you up at 8pm. Meet me where I dropped you off when you headed to Hill Valley. 

Do you still know where? You probably do, and if you don’t, well…just ask my younger self.

Enclosed with this letter, I gave you some extra cash in case you need it before I come by. Take a look around before you leave, Marty. And don’t do one last minute drastic changes!

Your friend in time,  
E.L.B “Doc.”

Marty squealed happily, she was finally going home! But first thing first, they need to go to the high school and show the evidence of Edna.

\----------

The day went by in a blur as Marty tries to be happy for Emmett where in fact she was nervous. They entered the school at precisely five o’clock and saw that there were people already there alone with the judges. Marty looks around and saw no sign of Edna.

They waited in line until it was there turn. “Name?” One of the judges asks gruffly.

“Emmett Lathrop Brown, I have evidence where my invention is being sabotaged,” Emmett said as he took out the pictures to hand to the judges. 

The judge in question looked at the name and at the photos before turning to look at the head judge. “He is the guy whom I spoke to before,” the head judge said, “we need a few minutes discussing this. So please…” before he could finish, they were interrupted.

“NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE!” A voice exclaims angrily as everyone turns and Marty saw Edna walking with a man beside her.

“Father…!” Emmett cries shocked.

That’s his dad?! Marty thought surprise as neither looked like one another. Emmett must had gotten his looks by his mother, she thought.

There was an argument between father and son for a moment as the judges tries to calm them down before calling security. “ENOUGH!” Edna screeched as everyone halted on what they were doing or saying and turns to look at her. “This is insane! He shouldn’t be here in the first place to participate!” Edna exclaims pointing at Emmett.

“And why shouldn’t I be? I don’t have the right to follow my dream?” Emmett asked angrily.

“Your dream is to follow your father and be a judge! Not some scientist!” Edna said.

Emmett seethed, “No Edna. That’s your dream, not mine. You follow in my dad’s footsteps, I’m certainly will not. No offense father, but building and inventing stuff has always taken an interest with me. Just how Elizabeth is into singing,” he said.

“She is?” Emmett’s father, Braun Brown asks slowly.

Emmett nodded, “Father, please. Just let me do this and I’m sure you won’t regret it,” he pleads.

Mr. Brown turns to Marty who froze. “And you, who are you to my son?” He asked.

“I’m…” Marty began and she fidgeted a bit as she looks at Emmett who was staring at his father. Marty turns to look at him, “I’m his girlfriend, sir,” she said.

“WHAT! You’re not!” Edna screeches. 

Marty nodded, “I am too. I’ve been supportive with Emmett’s idea ever since I came here. I know I have to leave him soon,” she said sadly, “but I promise you, wherever I am, I will support him until I could return to him by his side,” she said confidently.

Unknown to Marty, Emmett was smiling. Braun Brown sighed as he looks back at forth between his son and Marty, “God forbid I try to make you do what I’m doing right now, but I can’t stop your dreams, can I?” He asked as Edna was staring at him, wide-eyed now. 

“Father…?”

“Mr. Brown…?”

Braun Brown smiles as he looks at his son, “Go for it, son. I’ll talk with Elizabeth when I get home,” he said as Emmett’s face lit up.

“You can’t do that!” Edna screeched.

“SECURITY!” Braun bellows and several security guards came to take a screeching Edna away. 

Everyone blinked in surprise before Emmett turns to look at the judges whom were stunned as they had been. “My name is Emmett Brown and I am here to officially turn in my invention on Saturday,” he said confidently with a beaming smile.

\------

When the whole entire fiasco was done, it was already 5:30PM when both of them had gotten out of the high school. “I can’t believe father agree with me now! And it’s all thanks to you, Marty!” Emmett said as he turns to look at her but saw a sadden look instead. “Marty…?”

“I only have less than two hours before I leave town, Emmett. I don’t want to leave, but I must,” Marty said softly that Emmett almost didn’t hear her.

“Then let’s have dinner together for your last time here,” Emmett said as he grabs her hand and the two went off to a nearby restaurant. 

\---------

It was now 8:05PM as Marty went to the spot where she supposed to be meeting Doc. She was late as saying good-bye to Emmett had been a hard thing for both of them. Before leaving, Marty had quickly changed back into her clothes. Marty was out of breath by the time she saw Doc leaning against the DeLorean as he waits for her.

“Doc…” She breaths out.

Doc was staring at her as if he was unable to move. He blinks once or twice before he began to walk towards her and Marty did the same before the two crushed into an emotional hug. “Marty…” Doc said as if he couldn’t let her go.

“Oh Doc! I….” Marty began but she was loss for words.

“Shhh, everything is alright now, Marty. I’m still the same Emmett that you just left a while ago,” Doc said softly to her.

“I know, doc. It just feels, I don’t know…” Marty stammers.

Doc nods in understanding, “No matter what age I am, I still love you, Marty. I will love no other,” he said.

Marty stares at him and the two leans in to kiss each other. It was Marty that broke off the kiss a minute later. “So, before this happened, did you loved me?” She asks with a grin.

“We should go back to our time,” Doc quickly says as he was returning to the front seat.

“Doc! Tell me!” Marty whines.

“Another time, Marty,” Doc replies.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Marty says shaking her head as she too went to the passenger seat.

Doc shook his head in amusement as he was glad that he was finally going home with Marty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I let you guys waited long enough! This wasn't the original chapter. My original chapter got deleted (even though it was almost done) due to Jotterpad (an app on my phone where I could write anywhere) cause it got updated unexpectedly and I didn't put it in my dropbox or email right before it happened. Augh! 
> 
> So yea, it would had been done like, 3 days ago before.... but nope! So anyway, how was it? Hopefully it was better than original? I tried to redo it like the original chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly need a beta of course, is anyone interested? Let me know how you think of this story. I will continue updating it since I already have chapter 02 written and it should be up somewhere by the end of the week. I do not owe BTTF the movies and the games also... I'm just writing for fun.


End file.
